


White Walls

by Vadwriter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Hinata shoyou - Freeform, KageHina - Freeform, KageHina Week, Other, kageyama tobio - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vadwriter/pseuds/Vadwriter
Summary: Hinata's smile and enthusiasm have always brought happiness with the people around him but it seems like the glow is fading as the days pass. Kageyama couldn't do anything for the person he admires secretly but to stay beside him as long as he could, wishing it'll lessen the burden and pain that the already fading light hinata has."Win the nationals for me, Kageyama"
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	White Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's my first time writing here. Hope you will like it!

A small smile appeared on Hinata's face when he finally heard the birds sing. _"_ _Another day... "_ his thoughts wander again since the time he woke up. These days, he can't seem to sleep normally. He keeps waking up every 3 hours but he decided to be thankful for that. Atleast he's still alive and breathing. 

He gently pushed himself to sit, wincing a bit when he accidentally tugged too hard on the dextrose connected to his skin. 

"Why are you awake so early?" A familiar voice spoke and he turned his head towards the door, there standing is none other than Kageyama Tobio who's still in his track suit. 

"Let me guess, you just finished running?" His voice was hoarse and it made the taller one's brow furrowed. 

"Yes.. I decided to check up on you when I finished" Kageyama approached the side of the bed and placed the fruits he bought from his run. 

"You shouldn't have bother. They're still a lot of food from Sugawara-san's last visit" He smiled at Kageyama but even the slight change from the crest of his eyes was never left noticed. 

"Are you sure you're okay? You didn't answered my question earlier" the orange haired blink a few times before laughing. 

"I would never get used to you being so kind and worrying for me. Seriously, what happened to you?" His cheerful laugh echoed throughout the room but Kageyama couldn't get himself to join in. His hands formed into fists. He can only look down, he cannot look at the state Hinata is in. He knows he's just trying to act strong... _but everyone knows the truth. **No one wants to accept it.**_

"I can't visit you next week. I have to attend the training camp. I'll try my best to come here often before I go" he finally muttered after a long silence between them. Hinata just hummed, seemingly much more interested with how freely the white curtains flows along with the wind. 

"You don't need to worry and do your best for the team. Other members visits me often enough and I know this situation is hard but you guys should do what you need to do instead of wasting your time here. I can't offer you anything anyways. I'm probably gonna be stuck here for who-knows how long.." There's still a small visible smile planted on hinata's face but his eyes tells a different emotion and it hurst, **_it hurt so bad._**

_"I'M GONNA BE THE BEST! I'll show them. It's true that I'm not very tall, however, I can jump!"_

Kageyama had no idea but the flashback of Hinata exclaiming those words made his heart clench. He was so full of life outside and inside the court. It took him a while to understand that it's the reason why people flock around him. But looking at the same person now, he just resembles a flicker. Slowly disappearing, _dying._

The black haired alarm goes off, signalling him that it's time to go. He still have school to attend and it'll take him atleast one hour to get there. 

"I'll bring the team with me later, get a rest when you can" He bid his good-bye but before he could close the door, the frail voice called out to him. 

"Thank you" that's all he need to hear for a tear to escape his eye. He quickly wiped it and closed the door. 

**ΠΠΠΠΠ**

The soft knock on the door and the footsteps entering the room alerted Hinata. His team members waving and offering him smiles which he returned back. 

"How are you feeling?" Sugawara was beside him within a second and the others following his actions. 

"Pretty fine, it's just getting hard to get a wink of sleep these past few days." He offered them a reassuring smile but it didn't really helped. Sugawara exchanged looks with the people in the room, nervously ruffling the lower class man's hair. 

"If you need something, you can always call us. 'mk?" The younger one just nodded his head because even speaking requires him so much energy. 

"Shoyo! Me and Ryu decided to bring along a camera. We can all take so much pictures together!" Nishinoya excitedly showed him the device and Tanaka following along. 

"We'll saved memories with this. Just something we can look back on in the future!" 

"The future huh?" Hinata whispered 

"You two stop shouting! You're stressing Hinata!" Daichi yelled at the two but Nishinoya countered. 

"You're yelling too, Daichi-san!" The room got cheerfully chaotic but Kageyama's eyes never left the hazel ones. 

"Hinata, we're gonna go now. We'll make sure to visit you again tomorrow so hang in there!" Ennoshita gave him a pat before their figures disappeared out of the door. 

"What are you doing staying here, Kageyama?" His attention focused on the boy leaning on the window. Scanning the sunset and marveling with it's shine and beauty. 

"I'm kinda scared that if I leave tonight, I might never see you again" His voice showed no emotion yet when he finally faced him, his eyes are already red and tears are forming. 

"So you can feel it too. Even I, myself refuse to believe it. I'm getting weaker by the second and I'm also terribly afraid when I close my eyes but I lived a good life, didn't I?" Hinata's form trembled. He denied it many times but he knows he's time is running out. There's not much he can do. 

"I just wish I can still jump one more time, to be able to graze the ball just for a bit. But even breathing takes a good amount of energy from me.." He finally bursted into tears as he confessed. Warmth engulfed him and that's when he became aware that Kageyama's embracing him. He leaned on his bestfriend shoulder, clutching on the back of his uniform tightly. His screams muffled on other person's shoulder. 

"I don't wanna die, I still wanna do a lot of things. Kageyama, I-i am anxious with what comes next! W-why is it me that have to be like this?!" It became difficult for him to breathe but he didn't care, he wanted someone to know what he's feeling. Someone to be there for him, _and that someone is Kageyama._

When he finally calm down, he lift his pinky finger and hooked it with Kageyama's. 

"Win the nationals for me, Kageyama" their eyes were still red as they looked at each other, a silent agreement was made. 

"I promise, Hinata" 

**ΠΠΠΠΠΠ**

A week has past since the last visit of Tobio at the hospital but he didn't missed a day without sending message to check on the orange haired classmate. 

Kenma came by in the afternoon, he wanted to stay longer but he still got a long way to go home and Hinata convinced him that he can still visit anytime. 

His mom went to the store nearby to get his favorite drink and now he's alone, staring at the window again. Mesmerized by how beautiful the way birds flap their wings to fly. It's finally spring, marked the first year since his first stay here. It's full of life outside. He can hear the boisterous laugh of children and the bicycles' bells. 

Everything feels so peaceful. 

His eyelids suddenly felt heavy and he tried to mutter coherent words but he can't seem to move a muscle. His body fell down on the bed and the white ceiling was the last thing he saw as he took his last breathe. 

_**Hinata Shoyou died peacefully during the spring of 20**** _

**ΠΠΠΠΠΠ**

Black eyes followed the ball intensely before finding the right time to set the ball. The time is running out and only they need is another point. 

"Kageyama!" Asahi's voice pulled him out of his trance and quickly setting the ball towards the Ace. The sound of the buzzer, signaling the match ended snapped them out of their awe. 

"YOSHAAA!!" They all shouted in unison. The awful glee displayed on their faces. 

"We won!" Coach Ukai exclaimed, gripping the #10 Jersey in his hand before joining the team in a group hug. 

They all lined up after to say thanks and when the game finished, Kageyama gathered all his things up. The team didn't question him and just let him, knowing where he was going. 

The rain was pouring hard but it didn't seem to matter right now to the setter as he kneeled down to the ground. Getting the gold medal hanging from his neck and placing it to the tomb facing him. 

"I've fulfilled my promise, now rest well. Hinata" 


End file.
